Musing, Notes and Broken Resolutions of Lily & Co
by redredreglasses
Summary: Meet perfect but paranoid Lily who like anyone else around can not keep resultions to save herself. Told through memos, notes, transcripts, letters and any other form of communication you can think of. LJ RomancehumourRated for a little language
1. Lily's Resolutions

**Musings, Notes and Broken Resolutions of Lily and Co.**

**Chapter 1: Lily's Resolutions**

**Lily Louise Evans's New Term Resolutions:**

**This week Lily will…**

Begin the last ever school term of her life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!

Consider her options for jobs after she leaves Hogwarts because if she does not achieve top marks for her N.E.W.T.S there is no chance of her ever becoming a healer or an auror. (N.B Ask Alice for ideas!).

Finish all her assignments the day they are given out.

Revise for N.E.W.T.S!!!! (N.B MUST NOT FAIL – just asked Alice – apparently there is prejudice against muggleborns in a number of work places and without top marks will not have a hope of becoming employed – DO NOT WANT TO LIVE LIFE AS A MUGGLE BIN COLLECTOR!!!).

Avoid Amos Diggory at all costs – even is she is forced to skip class (if I run into him, must be mature and act like the kind, courteous Head Girl that I am – cough, cough – even if he is an aggressive, arrogant, self-righteous, son of a b-).

Refrain from swearing, particularly in a common room full of first years (N.B Swearing will destroy reputation and image…).

Avoid Professor Slughorn (must come up with some decent excuses to escape the invitations of parties – otherwise will definitely FAIL N.E.W.T.S!!!!).

Avoid James Potter – even if that means walking of the astronomy tower (if I am trapped in corridor with Amos Diggory at one end and James Potter at the other, walk towards…. I haven't got a clue… they're both as bad as each other… and I'm sure that I will suffer the fate of death from embarrassment by either person).

Avoid Alice and Frank – even though Alice is my best friend (I am so sick of walking in on them… reminds me of my doomed singleton spinster life…).

Avoid James Potter (N.E.W.T.S revision is much more important than Head meetings – especially if they include being questioned to death by Potter about certain … situations … about a certain 7th year Hufflepuff Prefect … AKA Amos Diggory).

Consider that she has to avoid so many people (I am counting Diggory and Potter as 100 a piece), and perhaps contemplate sneaking into 7th Year boys dormitories and borrow Potter's invisibility cloak for the week… (that's quite an idea… not that I would ever take without asking… of course… much… hehe… just kidding).

Laugh in triumph as she knows (and Potter hasn't got a clue that I know) about the existence of Potter's invisibility cloak. (well, I guess it's not completely his fault that one night last year he turned up to Gryffindor Tower a bit tipsy – no, scrap that, he was drunk – and wearing the invisibility cloak and forgetting to cover his head with it and that I happened to be the only person awake and had to levitate him into the boys dormitories… perhaps, Sirius Black is to blame?)

Owl mum her birthday (somehow sneak to Hogsmeade and buy one?) and ask her to send back Petunia's old muggle secondary school textbooks to me so that I can start studying (if I fail N.E.W.T.S, perhaps I can scrape through muggle secondary school examinations?) (N.B Must learn not to voice opinions of my failing N.E.W.T.S theories to Alice as she keeps snapping back that I am completely paranoid and pedantic and everyone knows that I will pull in top marks in all my N.E.W.T subject exams… she is so wrong though… perhaps having a boyfriend makes you more optimistic…)

Avoid James Pot– don't write the same thing twice– sorry THREE times!! This week, Lily will attempt to control her obsessive pedantic behaviour.

STOP TALKING IN THIRD PERSON AND GET STUDYING FOR N.E.W.T.S!!!

**A/N** **Yay!!! Another fic!!! The next chapters will be up very soon – I am just editing them at the moment.**

**I know it's short but that's because this chapter is a prologue.**

**Please review:) :)**

**redglasses **


	2. Monday: Part I

**Musings, Notes and Broken Resolutions of Lily and Co.**

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I don't own Harry Potter and characters related to it.

**Chapter 2: Monday Part I**

**Monday Morning Notice Board – Gryffindor Common Room**

…………………………………………..

Students, please note the following class times.

Breakfast: 7.00am-8.50am

Period 1: 9.00am-10.00am

Period 2: 10.00am-11.00am

Break: 11.00am-11.30am

Period 3: 11.30am-12.30pm

Lunch: 12.30pm-2.00pm

Period 4: 2.00pm-3.00pm

Period 5: 3.00pm-4.00pm

Dinner: 6.45pm-7.30pm

**NB: These class times are EXACTLY the same as the times for last terms' class times. There will be no excuses tolerated for tardiness or skipping classes. Punishments will be extremely severe for students found guilty of these crimes.**

**Breakfast and lunch may be eaten any time between the designated times noted but everyone is expected to be punctual for dinner at the particular time except for dire excuses.**

…………………………………………..

**Attention: Gryffindor Quidditch Team**

Quidditch practice will be at 4.30pm today in training for the upcoming last match of the season.

Everyone is expected to be present and punctual.

Please notify the captain if you have any problems about this training time.

…………………………………………..

**Timetable**

Student: Evans, Lily Louise

Day: Monday

House: Gryffindor

Year: 7th

1TransfigurationMcGonagall

2PotionsSlughorn

Break

DefenceMcGreggor

Lunch

Spare

Care of Magical CreaturesAndre

…………………………………………..

**Breakfast Memo of Lily Evans**

**Time: **8.00am

Must thank Alice again for personalised stationary set for birthday)

Eat breakfast as quickly as possible.

ESCAPE WATCHFUL EYES OF ENTIRE HALL!

_... Lily ..._

Yes, Alice? Anything wrong?

_Would you PLEASE, for MERLIN'S SAKE, stop being so bloody paranoid! No one is looking at you so get over it!_

Don't swear. Prefects don't swear.

_What, and Head Girls do?_

I don't swear.

_Pft…You probably swear more than anyone I know…Besides, bloody isn't a swear word. Oh, and stop changing the subject. Remember, we were talking about how paranoid you are?_

I'm not being bloody paranoid!

_Yes you are! It's driving me crazy!_

Have a look around, Alice – I won't because I don't want to make eye contact with anyone. I repeat: I am not being bloody paranoid.

_LILY! NO-ONE IS LOOKING AT YOU – oh…well…James is…and…Diggory is…and Diggory's new bimbo girlfriend is…um…well, I still think you're being paranoid. The entire hall isn't staring at you – Remus Lupin isn't looking at you._

And everyone else? What are they looking at?

_Uh…you?_

Bloody brilliant…

_Merlin…even the Slytherins keep glancing at you…_

Even better…

_That thing between you and Diggory must have been quite the little dramatic soap opera._

No, not dramatic. It's just the first slightly abnormal thing to happen in ages around here.

_You're underestimating the situation, aren't you?_

No! Trust me – there are better things to worry about; like escaping the Great Hall. NOW!

_Aw, but I wanted to see Frank before first class…_

Supportive friend you are… :( Don't worry. I'll catch you later in Transfiguration.

_See you then._

Bye.

Note to self –

Mum's birthday present!!!!! Hang on, why don't I transfigure something?

Work out plan to avoid eating lunch in Great Hall.

…………………………………………..

**Overdue Library Notice**

Name: Potter, James Benjamin

Book: Your Guide to Quidditch Tactics

This book is 8 minutes overdue.

Please note in future that new release books are to only be on loan for half an hour at the most.

If book is damaged in any way, please send instant word to the school library.

If book is lost, please send instant word to school library.

If book is still in use, please visit school library and re-borrow book.

If borrower is so lazy that they have not returned book, do so instantly. Detentions will be issued if this step is ignored.

Please note: the Hogwarts Library System is flawless and there has not been an error while you returned the book last week. DO NOT SAY THAT YOU HAVE ALREADY RETURNED A BOOK AND THAT THE LIBRARY SYSTEM IS MALFUNCTIONING BECAUSE IT ISN'T AND YOU JUST HAVEN'T RETURNED THE BOOK!

Thank-you,

Madame Pince

…………………………………………..

**A Correspondence From Lily Evans**

Hi Mum!

How are you? How are Dad and Petunia?

Happy Birthday!

I've attached your birthday present to this letter – see the package. I hope you like them! I charmed them to change colour and specie every now and then and to live much longer than they normally do.

Say hi to everyone for me!

Love,

Lily

…………………………………………..

**An Intellectual and Completely Relevant Memo of Lily Evans**

**Time: **9.08am

I hate transfiguration. I hate transfiguration. I hate transfiguration.

I hate transfiguration. I hate transfiguration. I hate transfiguration.

I hate transfiguration. I hate transfiguration. I hate transfiguration.

I hate transfiguration. I hate transfiguration. I hate transfiguration.

I hate transfiguration. I hate transfiguration. I hate transfiguration.

I hate transfiguration. I hate transfiguration. I hate transfiguration.

I hate transfiguration. I hate transfiguration. I hate transfiguration.

…

I can see why Alice wrote 'An Intellectual and Completely Relevant Memo'. I have now demonstrated my knowledge of three words. Very intelligent.

…………………………………………..

**The R. J. Lupin Study Notes**

**(Please note that the name 'Sirius Black' is not written in this title)**

**Time: **Week 1, Day 1, Monday, 9.09am

**Class: **Transfiguration

**Relevant for: **N.E.W.T Transfiguration exam

Note to self: must re-read notes on transfiguring large animals into other animals for exam.

…………………………………………..

**An Intellectual and Completely Relevant Memo of Lily Evans**

**Time: **9.13am

Must not fail transfiguration…

Must not fail transfiguration…

Must not fail transfiguration…

Must not fail transfiguration…

Must not fail transfiguration…

Must not fail transfiguration…

Must not fail transfiguration…

Must not fail transfiguration…

…

What is McGonagall talking about????

…………………………………………..

**A memo from Alice McKinstar – creator of personalised stationary!**

**If you are interested in sampling the product, please contact the company on the following details:**

**Alice McKinstar (Company Director):**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

**7th Year Girls Dormitories**

**Prefect Meetings**

**Or**

**Lily Evans (Company Assistant Director):**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

**7th Year Girls Dormitories**

**Prefect Meetings & Head Meetings**

**Time:** 9.18am

_Lily, why are we sitting in the back row? I thought that we were front row nerds._

We're front row nerds in disguise. We're sitting at the back so that Potter and Diggory can't see me but I can see them. That means that I can glare at them and they can't see me glaring at them. By the way: why have you got my name on your stationary? I don't remember agreeing to become your assistant.

_Well neither do I, but you're still my assistant director – whether you like it not!_

Fine, whatever. Can you please stop writing to me? Other wise I'm going to fail Transfiguration and end up as a muggle bin collector.

_What? You won't fail. Stop being so pedant – _

DON'T CALL ME PEDANTIC! OR PARANOID!

_I can hear the red head temper escaping just slightly…scary… not…_

Shut up and stop teasing me. I'm trying to listen.

_Fine. Partypooper._

That is so immature, it's hilarious.

_Fine. Talk to you later._

…………………………………………..

**Hello! You are reading a memo from the currently single James Benjamin Potter! Interested in a date to Hogsmeade? Contact me through owl. Offer opened for a limited time only and conditions apply. Offer only open to gorgeous red headed Head Girls.**

**Time:** 9.30am

_**Hi Lil! How are you going?**_

You know, there actually a reason behind me sitting at the back and well away from you. And don't call me 'Lil'!

_**You think sitting at the other side of the classroom is going to stop me sending notes to you via paper plane?**_

Perhaps. Now I read your stationary properly… WHAT THE HELL? WHY IS MY NAME BEING INFERED ON YOUR STATIONARY????

_**Please, don't tell me you actually think that I asked Alice to write that…**_

Then why in Merlin's name does it say THAT?

_**This morning, Alice offered me a free sample kit of Personalised Stationary and I took that offer. She turned all of my parchment into Personalised Stationary… very annoying… and she decided to be smart as well and place a permanent charm on the writing… I haven't had a chance to get down to Hogsmeade.**_

I should have known there was something suspicious going on when she asked me about the most powerful permanent sticking charm that I knew…

_**Anyway, you didn't answer my question: How are you?**_

Potter… I'm warning you… please don't go there…

_**What, Lil? I mean, Lily. I haven't done anything.**_

Look Potter, I made it quite clear to never bring that matter up again.

_**I just asked how you were! I didn't even mention last term or Diggory!**_

Just forget about it, ok? Stop writing to me – I have to pass transfiguration this year.

…………………………………………..

**A memo from Alice McKinstar – creator of personalised stationary!**

**If you are interested in sampling the product, please contact the company on the following details:**

**Alice McKinstar (Company Director):**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

**7th Year Girls Dormitories**

**Prefect Meetings**

**Or**

**Lily Evans (Company Assistant Director):**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

**7th Year Girls Dormitories**

**Prefect Meetings and Head Meetings**

**Time:** 9.46am

_Lily? You alright? You're looking a little teary._

I'm perfectly fine.

_Someone's in a shitty mood…_

And it's about to get worse. I don't get this transfiguration stuff! And I've missed most of the lesson because of passing notes! I'M GOING TO FAIL AND BECOME A MUGGLE BIN COLLECTOR!!!!

_What is you obsession about muggle bin collectors??? And you're not going to fail. I know you: you'll spend the next term waking up before dawn and going to bed after midnight to read text books and study. I would advise not to do that because otherwise you'll get sick and then you will miss even more class but I doubt that you'll listen to me. If you're so worried about transfiguration, get a tutor. I would tutor you, but you're better at transfiguration than me. So, will you get a tutor?_

I don't know. It would be too weird though! I'm normally the one who tutors other people…

_Besides, this bad mood isn't on account of transfiguration, is it?_

Of course it is! I don't want to fail!

_No, Lil. It's about those notes between you and James, isn't it? Are you ever going to tell me what happened last term?_

Maybe someday… but I doubt it. For now, I'm listening to McGonagall. Step one to passing transfiguration: pat attention in class.

_Fine. I'm holding you to the former part of your oath – the'maybe someday' bit._

…………………………………………..

**A note from sleazy, sexy Siri.**

**Time: **10.25am

**S.B **Isn't this quill awesome? It writes down exactly what you want to write and you don't have to write it!

**R.L **Since when did you like quills, 'sleazy, sexy Siri'??? You never use them unless it's absolutely critical that you do… but you are right… the quill is useful… I don't have to spend half an hour attempting to decipher one sentence that you've written.

**S.B **Shut up, Moony. This title is Alice's fault… It's not getting to me though. So, everyone on for Thursday night? Full moon, people! (in case anyone has forgotten…)

**R.L** Well, I forgot. Thanks for reminding me, Padfoot.

**P.P** You forgot?!?!?!?

**R.L** Yup. I forgot.

**P.P **Really? Are you serious?

**S.B** No, I'm siri –

**J.P **Padfoot – shut up! Don't use that clichéd and completely over-used line!!!

**P.P **Remus did you really forget?? Merlin…

**J.P **Wormtail, he's being sarcastic. Moony, don't use sarcasm if you're not going to make it obvious enough.

**R.L **It was obvious! Wormtail was just being gullible! James, what happened with Lily? Is that why you're in such a horrendous mood?

**J.P **Who said I'm in a horrendous mood? I'm not in a bad mood because of Lily. And nothing happened with Lily. Why would something happen with Lily? Why would Lily make me get in a bad mood?

**P.P **Hey! I'm not gullible!

**R.L** Prongs, you repeated Lily four times! Are you sure that nothing happened?

**J.P** Nope, nothing happened at all. Why would something happen? Never has and probably never will…

**R.L **Fine, I'll leave it for now…

**P.P **I'M NOT GULLIBLE!!!

**S.B** Can I talk now? Prongs told me to shut up… :(

**R.L **It's never stopped you before.

**S.B **True. :) ok Wormtail – do you really think that you're not gullible?

**P.P **Yup. I am not gullible.

**S.B** You really believe that?

**P.P **Uh-huh. Sure do.

**S.B **Really, really believe that?

**P.P **YES!

**S.B** Really, really, really believe that you are so no gullible that your not-gullibleness would save you if you fell off the astronomy tower???

**P.P** …huh? ...

**J.P** I agree. WTF Sirius?

**S.B** Fine, I'll just move onto the test to see if you're not gullible. Are you ready for this, Wormtail?

**P.P **For the last time, YES!!!

**S.B** Patience, my friend. Ok: your question is: did you know that the work 'gullible' was taken out of the dictionary?

**J.P **(…)

**R.L **(…)

**P.P** Of course I knew that! Why wouldn't I know that? I'm just as intelligent as the rest of you!

**S.B** But, do you know why it was taken out of the dictionary?

**P.P** um…. I'll have to think about it…. No, I'm not sure. Why was it taken out of the dictionary, Pad?

**J.P **(…)

**R.L **(…)

**J.P **So lame, Padfoot. Sorry, I can't sit in silence any longer. Padfoot, what is it with you and corny lines?

**R.L **You're in serious need of some new ones.

**J.P **Next time Alice is doing stationary, I am making your memo title up, Padfoot!!! Mwahahahahaha!

**P.P** But wait a moment, I really want to know: why was gullible taken out of the dictionary?

**J.P **(…)

**R.L **(…)

**S.B **(…)

**J.P **SIRIUS IS SPEECHLESS!!!! Remember this moment forever Moony so that we may pay tribute…

**R.L **Ok, these notes are becoming ridiculous. We're in potions, remember?

**S.B **He he he! Look at our darling Head Girl and Sluggie…

**J.P **If he gets any closer to her, I am going to throw myself over the desk at him and punch him until he can't tell up from down and –

**R.L** James! Enough! Control yourself!

**S.B **Hey Moony, I think James is a tad worried about the competition…

**J.P** I am not! There is no competition with him! Look at the way she is cringing as he complements her potion… ugh…

**P.P** Wouldn't it be funny if Slughorn and Lily went on a date?

**S.B **(…)

**R.L **(…)

**J.P **(…)

**P.P **What? Why won't anyone talk to me?

**S.B **Wormy: why would Lily and Sluggie go out? Number 1: It's Slughorn – he must be at least three times Lily's age.

**R.L** Number 2: Slughorn isn't allowed to take Lily on a date – it would violate the teacher/student relationships code of conduct.

**S.B** Number 3: Why would Lily go out with anyone at the moment? She probably hasn't gotten over the Diggory incident last term.

**J.P** SIRIUS! DON'T BRING THAT UP! LILY WILL KILL ME!

**S.B **Get over it mate; she won't find out. And number 4: Lily would be more likely to choose our Mr Potter to Sluggie. i.e it will never happen.

**R.L** Ye of little faith. You never know – James has changed this year. Maybe he and Lily will go out.

**S.B **Moony, don't give the kid false hope. But I guess he has changed a little this year. I mean, he isn't as big a toe rag.

**R.L** He isn't as arrogant or as big-headed.

**S.B** He doesn't play all that many pranks on people now.

**P.P **He doesn't like raspberry jam anymore – he likes apricot.

**R.L **(…)

**S.B **(…)

**J.P **I'm right here, you know.

**S.B **No, we never would have guessed that.

**R.L** No, Peter, he's being sarcastic. Sirius is daft but not that daft.

**S.B** Hey! I am not daft!

**J.P** Lily is biting her lip.

**S.B** Where did that come from?

**J.P** Lily. She's biting her lip. She must be uncomfortable….

**R.L** Well, Slughorn is still ranting on and on about her marvelous potion. She probably has reason to be slightly uncomfortable.

**S.B** Did you hear that? Lily: 'Sorry Professor Slughorn, but I have a Heads Meeting with Potter, now. I'm sorry, but it's very urgent.'

**P.P** Huh? James, you don't a have a Head Meeting today…

**S.B** It sounds like someone is trying to get out of potions. I don't think Little Miss Head Girl Lily Evans has done that before…

**R.L** She going quite well for a first timer… look at that completely innocent face…

**S.B** Sluggie: 'That's fine Lily. Your potion is absolutely spectacular – the rest of the class should be following in your outstanding example. See you next lesson, Lily! And you too, Mr Potter.

**R.L** She got out of potions like a click of the finger… Prongs? You with us?

**J.P** (…)

**R.L** Hurry up! You have a 'Heads Meeting', remember?

**J.P** Oh. Right.

**S.B** Go!!! Otherwise you'll have to stay in potions.

**P.P** AND DON'T ASK LILY OUT! ESPECIALLY AFTER THE DIGGORY INCIDENT!

**S.B** (…)

**R.L** (…)

**J.P** (…)

**S.B** Did Peter give the right girl advice???

**J.P** (…)

**R.L** (…)

**S.B** What is the world coming to?

**J.P** (…)

**R.L** GO JAMES! LILY IS WAITING!

**J.P** Right. See you in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

**P.P** Bye.

**R.L** Bye.

**S.B** Au revoir… and he's gone…

**R.L** Ok, what's with the French?

**S.B** Chick dig French.

**R.L** (…)

**P.P** So, anyway, why was gullible taken out of the dictionary?

**S.B **(…)

**R.L **(…)

**P.P** Ok, I'm feeling guilty… I should have admitted it at the start…what does the word 'gullible' mean????

…………………………………………..

**7th Year Hufflepuff Prefect, Amos Diggory: The musings that should be well noted because they will hold great significance in the near or distant future.**

**Time:** 10.40am

Since when does Lily Evans put Head meetings through class?

…………………………………………..

**A memo from Alice McKinstar – creator of personalised stationary!**

**If you are interested in sampling the product, please contact the company on the following details:**

**Alice McKinstar (Company Director):**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

**7th Year Girls Dormitories**

**Prefect Meetings**

**Or**

**Lily Evans (Company Assistant Director):**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

**7th Year Girls Dormitories**

**Prefect Meetings & Head Meetings**

**Time:** 10.42am

_Lil, hon? I AM SO PROUD OF YOU! YOU ARE SKIPPING YOUR FIRST EVER CLASS:) :) :) CONGRATS HEAD GIRL!!!_

_On a more serious note: some hints for your next wagging expedition:_

_Perhaps send person accompanying you on wagging expedition (e.g. Potter) a note so that they don't look completely stunned and forget to act along with the story._

_Perhaps consider your choice in partner further. You took Potter and NOT ME!_

_DEFINITELY, don't leave your book behind in the class that you left! You actually need a quill and parchment at a Head meeting, don't you? And now you've given yourself another excuse to get into another ravishing conversation with Slughorn when you return to pick your books up. Luckily for you, your awesome friend is going to add your pile of books to her own. But in future, please remember your books because I really don't want to carry around more crap after class._

_Oh well, I'll leave this memo in your homework folder._

_Lots of love, your bestie,_

_Alice!_

…………………………………………..

**7th Year Hufflepuff Prefect, Amos Diggory: The musings that should be well noted because they will hold great significance in the near or distant future.**

**Time:** 10.45am

How peculiar… Lily Evans would never skip class…

It must be something really urgent…

…………………………………………..

**A memo from Alice McKinstar – creator of personalised stationary!**

**If you are interested in sampling the product, please contact the company on the following details:**

**Alice McKinstar (Company Director):**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

**7th Year Girls Dormitories**

**Prefect Meetings**

**Or**

**Lily Evans (Company Assistant Director):**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

**7th Year Girls Dormitories**

**Prefect Meetings & Head Meetings**

**Time:** 10.48am

_Don't worry – still proud of you, Lil!_

_I don't think that I can listen to another word of Slughorn though…_

… _I wish you took me on your expedition, not Potter…_

…………………………………………..

**The R. J. Lupin Study Notes**

**(Please note that the name 'Sirius Black' is not written in this title)**

**Time: **Week 1, Day 1, Monday, 10.50am

**Class: **Potions

**Relevant for: **N.E.W.T Potion exam

Potions that may be included on written examination:

Bone re-growth Potion

Muscle Mending Tonic

Veritaserum –

(_For Merlin's sake Remus, there's only 9 minutes left of class to go! Why are you taking notes?_

SIRIUS! STOP WRITING ON MY STUDY NOTES!)

Sight testing indicating potion

…………………………………………..

**A memo from Alice McKinstar – creator of personalised stationary!**

**If you are interested in sampling the product, please contact the company on the following details:**

**Alice McKinstar (Company Director):**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

**7th Year Girls Dormitories**

**Prefect Meetings**

**Or**

**Lily Evans (Company Assistant Director):**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

**7th Year Girls Dormitories**

**Prefect Meetings & Head Meetings**

**Time:** 10.54am

_Lily Evans this is not funny. Why didn't you take me with you? _

_I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND!!! AND YOU TOOK POTTER!!!! I HAVE TO GET OUT OF CLASS!!! I CAN'T STAND POTIONS AND LONGER!!!_

_SAVE ME!!!!_

…………………………………………..

**A note from sleazy, sexy Siri.**

**Time: **10.55am

_Moony, what do you think are the odds of Prongsie-poo and Lilikins going out?_

I haven't got a clue.

_Yes you do. You just don't want to talk to me!_

SIRIUS! I ACTUALLY WANT TO PASS POTIONS WITH A GOOD MARK! LEAVE ME ALONE!

_I will… after you answer my question._

SIRIUS!

_Come on: it's only one question. You know, it would be a hell of a lot quicker for you to just answer. I'm going to hassle you until you do!_

I won't write back.

_I don't mean hassle and annoy by writing. I mean hassle and annoy by… poking!_

Alright, alright. Your answer: Lily has a lot of pride.

_What is that meant to mean?_

Well, she would need to swallow her pride if she was to go out with James. So your odds would be whether or not she can risk her reputation and pride to go on a date with James.

_Ask and ye shall receive – well ask threaten to annoy, anyway._

If you don't leave me alone, I will hex you, ok?

_Sheesh. Fine. Somebody's touch today. That time of month, heh Moony?_

…………………………………………..

**7th Year Hufflepuff Prefect, Amos Diggory: The musings that should be well noted because they will hold great significance in the near or distant future.**

**Time:** 10.57am

I must ask some of the paintings if they have seen Lily and Potter…

It wouldn't do at all if my ex-girlfriend found a boyfriend so quickly after breaking up…

…………………………………………..

**A memo from Alice McKinstar – creator of personalised stationary!**

**If you are interested in sampling the product, please contact the company on the following details:**

**Alice McKinstar (Company Director):**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

**7th Year Girls Dormitories**

**Prefect Meetings**

**Or**

**Lily Evans (Company Assistant Director):**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

**7th Year Girls Dormitories**

**Prefect Meetings & Head Meetings**

**Time:** 10.59am

I swear to Merlin, I am going to take Slughorn by the ear with my wand and levitate him to the other side of the Earth!!

I CAN'T STAND POTIONS!

HELP ME! GET ME OUT OF HERE –

Oh.

WE'RE DISMISSED!!!

Lily? Where on Earth are you?

I can't believe you deserted me…

…………………………………………..

**A/N Yikes… that was a long chapter… more is coming!!**

**Hope you liked it!!!**

**Please review with suggestions/ideas etc or just say hi!!!**

**Thanks heaps:)**

**redglasses**


	3. Lily's Fictional Novel

**Musings, Notes and Broken Resolutions of Lily and Co.**

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I don't own Harry Potter and characters related to it.

**Chapter 4: Lily's Fictional Novel**

**An Extract from the Fictional Novel Written by Lily Louise Evans**

**Please Note:** This novel is entirely fictional and is not based upon any person/s, place/s or event/s.

From any other person's perspective, Louise and Benjamin were very different people. They did have similarities but the number of differences outshone the similarities so successfully that generally the common qualities between them were rarely recognized, if not forgotten completely.

The two were Head Girl and Head Boy of their school. They were both smart and intelligent and were respected by teachers and most students. They were opinionated and head strong and weren't afraid to defend their friends, opinions and views and in Louise's case, even enemies.

The similarities came to a halt there.

Louise was a hard worker. She earned her impressively high marks by working and studying long hours into the night and well before dawn in the morning. She came across as uptight – someone who couldn't relax if she tried and could never 'go with the flow'. Louise ran by timetables to the nearest minute and without a schedule of plan, felt utterly lost and bewildered.

Louise's reputation was clear of any mishaps. She had never served a night of detention, never talked back to a teacher (in her head perhaps, but not out loud) and never treated students cruelly – most of the time. The exception, of course, being Ben, who she felt deserved it. Louise had high morals as to how others should act, but she broke these morals as much as the next person did, particularly around Ben. From an outsider's view, Ben brought out the worst in Louise.

Louise's worst quality (besides her red head temper) was her pride. Although she could defend any other person if someone said something about them, Louise could not bare the thought of someone talking about herself behind her own back. She hated to feel inferior or an outsider at being a muggle born in a magical society full of pure blood wizards and witches who did not believe that she belonged. Her pride was what would dig Louise into a grave if someone didn't come and save her. It was her pride that made her study for so many hours that she would become sick or stressed into a panic attack, so that she could prove that a muggle born girl could perform magic just as good – if not better – than any pure blood boy. It was her pride that would often stop her from saying sorry and from giving people a chance who she had previously ignored.

Louise was a strong person. She could have people call her any variation of curses because of her muggle heritage or her personal traits and still show indifference but she was hurt all the same and this gave her motivation to prove herself worthy.

Ben was basically the opposite. He was so laid back that he was often called lazy. He did barely any study, was given many detentions – although, not enough so that he was booted from his Head Boy position – and still, he managed to pass tests and exams so easily that his marks were forever competing against Louise's. Ben's greatest quality was his sense of humour. Louise was caring and understanding and would help people through problems by talking. Ben was the one who put a smile back on someone's face by acting or saying something in a joking manner.

In the past years of their fighting relationship, Ben had been so arrogant that Louise had lost her temper nearly every time he had spoken to her. Louise had an extremely bad temper but she managed to control it easily around anyone except Ben who, after many years of practice, baited her in exactly the right way that made her temper flare up instantly.

People said that Ben had changed – that he wasn't as arrogant and conceited as he was two years ago and that he was more mature and didn't prank people for sake of pranking anymore. Instead of asking Louise out constantly and being rejected, Ben hasn't asked her out throughout their entire 7th year.

People also said that Louise ignored this change in him and continued to think of him as his immature 5th year self because she was too proud to admit that he had changed and that she had been very wrong about him. So people said.

The one major difference between the two 7th Years was that Benjamin was completely in love with Louise while Louise could barely stand Benjamin as an acquaintance.

So people said from an outsider's point of view.

They, of course, forgot the crucial idea: everything is not always as it seems.

………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N Another chapter uploaded:-)**

**I know, short, but it serves a purpose – trust me.**

**More coming very soon!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**(OR JUST SAY HI!!!)**

**Until next chapter,**

**redglasses**


	4. Monday: Part II

**Musings, Notes and Broken Resolutions of Lily and Co.**

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I don't own Harry Potter and characters related to it.

**Chapter 4: Monday Part II**

**From the Transcript File of Indiana the Inconspicuous**

**Time: **10.45am

**Situation: **Third Floor, west wing corridor

G Girl with long red hair and emerald green eyes

B Boy with gorgeously messy black hair, sparkling hazel eyes and glasses

_G runs breathlessly into corridor sounding as though close to having a breathing failure with B jogging and following closely behind._

_G looks back to see empty corridor and relaxing her shoulders slightly, bends over forward to get her breath back. I don't understand… how can someone have absolutely no control over their breathing? Maybe she hasn't exercised in 7 years…She must have a high metabolism if she hasn't though because she definitely isn't overweight_

_B looks at her through glasses and after a pause, moves closer and starts to massage her shoulders gently, a worried expression on his face that fades as he sees her begin to regain control of her breathing._

B: Merlin, Lily, are you alright?

_G straightens her body so that she is standing properly._

G: (_Mutters and cheeks redden slightly) _Fine. _(after a pause)_ You can stop Potter. I'm fine – just a little on edge.

_B does not stop rubbing her shoulders._

G: _(Firm with a hint of impatience)_ Potter, please stop. What if someone saw?

B: There's nothing to see, Lily, so why does it matter?

_B still does not stop rubbing her shoulders._

G: POTTER! ENOUGH!

_B reluctantly stops rubbing her shoulders and G turns around to face him with her arms crossed in front of her._

B: What is this all about?

_B does not sound in the least bit annoyed. Maybe, he's accustomed to G's tone of voice with her short temper._

G: I couldn't stand Potions for a second longer _They ran all the way from the dungeons? B must be quite fit… _I was getting the urge to hex Slughorn – he was driving me insane!

B: Oh.

_B looks relieved but at the same time, a little disappointed._

_G gives him questioning look._

B: Uh… So there's no Heads meeting?

G: No, Potter. There's no Head's meeting. _(Giving a quick smirk) _Sorry.

_G turns and starts to walk away._

B: Lily, wait!

_G stops and turns around half-way, her eyebrow raised slightly in a questioning manner._

B: Where're you going?

G: Well, first, to the hospital wing to get something for this pounding headache that I've had since transfiguration and then to my dorm to scrounge some desperately needed chocolate.

B: Oh.

G: See you later.

_G turns away._

B: Lily – oh, never mind.

G: _(still facing other direction)_ Thanks for helping, Potter.

_B blinks in surprise._

_G exits corridor perhaps to go to hospital wing?_

_B does not see the increasingly darkening blush on her cheeks._

……………………………………………

**A pointless scrap of paper recording the probably-pointless musings of James Potter **

**Time: **10.47am

_**I think something is wrong with my brain…**_

_**Since when am I so damn speechless that I sound like a nutcase?**_

_**What happened to in-control, charming, suave James?**_

_**Note: **_

_**Must remember to 'talk' to Alice… stationary is starting to annoy me… what happened to the plain and un-embarrassing idea of 'Musings of James Potter'?**_

……………………………………………

**Hospital Wing: Student Record**

**Time**: 10.50am

**Student: **Evans, Lily Louise

**Details:**

Gave mild strength headache potion

**Extra Note:**

Student is not required to stay in hospital wing.

Student needs to be watched for stress levels.

**Signed: **_Poppy Pomfrey_

……………………………………………

**An Intellectual and Completely Relevant Memo of Lily Evans**

**Time: **10.59am

**Situation: **Girls Dorms

Desperately need chocolate.

Maybe that will make this day look brighter… need endorphins…

Doubt it'll work though.

I don't even think that the awesome powers of chocolate will help.

**And a note from your benefactor Alice McKinstar: Did you see that extra line written on your personalized memo? This is one of the company's special features that have just been developed. If you're interested in sampling more of these products, please contact Alice McKinstar (Director) or Lily Evans (Assistant). **

……………………………………………

**An Intellectual and Completely Relevant Memo of Lily Evans**

**Time: **11.00am

**Situation: **Girls Dorms

Merlin I didn't realize how unfit I am.

Or maybe it's just that Potter is so much fitter than the average person.

Surely any other normal person would have been close to collapsing after run from the dungeons.

They had better; otherwise I must be seriously unfit.

……………………………………………

**An Intellectual and Completely Relevant Memo of Lily Evans**

**Time: **11.02am

**Situation: **Girls Dorms

An extra new term resolution: run around lake each morning before breakfast.

Note to self: Even if not abiding to other goals, WILL keep that resolution.

It's not healthy to be unfit and not be able to run long distances.

……………………………………………

**An Intellectual and Completely Relevant Memo of Lily Evans**

**Time: **11.03am

**Situation: **Girls Dorms

And otherwise I'll look an idiot in front of Potter next time we sprint up multiple floors.

……………………………………………

**An Intellectual and Completely Relevant Memo of Lily Evans**

**Time: **11.04am

**Situation: **Girls Dorms

'Next time'???

There isn't going to be a next time, ok, Lily?

What happened to the 'avoid James Potter' resolution/s??

Your dedication is atrocious!

There will NOT BE a next time.

……………………………………………

**An Intellectual and Completely Relevant Memo of Lily Evans**

**Time: **11.05am

**Situation: **Girls Dorms

Oh my goodness.

I have just skipped the last part of potions.

Head Girls aren't meant to wag!

What happens if Dumbledore finds out???

Or if I get booted from my role???

…

The need for chocolate is getting greater by the second.

……………………………………………

**An Intellectual and Completely Relevant Memo of Lily Evans**

**Time: **11.06am

**Situation: **Girls Dorms

Oh my god.

Dumbledore is going to kill me…

I could have detentions for LIFE!

- There's Alice! She must have some chocolate on her!

Well, she better…

……………………………………………

**An Intellectual and Completely Relevant Memo of Lily Evans**

**Time: **11.07am

**Situation: **Girls Dorms

Alice does not have chocolate.

……………………………………………

**An Intellectual and Completely Relevant Memo of Lily Evans**

**Time: **11.08am

**Situation: **Girls Dorms

ALICE DOES NOT HAVE CHOCOLATE!

……………………………………………

**An Intellectual and Completely Relevant Memo of Lily Evans**

**Time: **11.08am

**Situation: **Girls Dorms

OH MY F'ING GOD!

_LILY! Head Girls DON'T swear!!_

These are my musings! I can swear as much as I like.

Besides, I'M HAVING A CHOCOLATE CRISIS!!!

_Lily Evans. It's chocolate. Calm down. Get over the chocolate. It is not be all and end all. You being denied of a kilogram block of chocolate is not going to stop the world spinning._

I NEED CHOCOLATE! OR I AM GOING TO DIE!

_Lily, I'm not in the mood. Go sulk in a corridor somewhere._

BUT I NEED CHOCOLATE!

_Then go find Black and ask him where the kitchens are…_

…

_Lily?_

…_And she's gone._

…

_Just when I needed her._

……………………………………………

**An Intellectual and Completely Relevant Memo of Lily Evans**

**Time: **11.15am

**Situation: **Girls Dorms

WHERE IN GOD'S NAME IS BLACK?????

OH FUC- FUDGE… I NEED CHOCOLATE!

……………………………………………

Dear Ms Evans,

Our society is pleased to inform you that you have free access to any of our club meetings until you decide that our cause is worthy of yourself to join.

We would like to congratulate you on breaking record number 3182: the record of the

number of times the word starting with 'f' and rhyming with 'duck' is said/muttered/screamed/roared/etc in the time space of 60 seconds by any given person in any given area of any of the Wizarding institutions throughout the entire European continent.

Consider yourself automatically a member of our group.

Yours in awe,

The Prestigious Society of Outstanding Wizarding Record Holders

……………………………………………

**From the Transcript file of Bob the painted llama**

**Time: **11.20am

**Situation: **5th Floor, South corridor of East Wing

G Girl with out-of-control red hair and blazing green eyes

B1 Boy with pasty white skin and straw coloured hair

B2 Boy with slick, dark hair that drapes over his scalp elegantly

_G stomps into corridor, slams the door behind her, swearing loudly under her breath, her voice gradually becoming louder and louder_

_B1 walks into corridor in a daze, sees G and makes to turn out of corridor when G spots him._

G: PETER!

B1: Uh… yes? …Lily?

_B1 gives G strange look at her tone of voice_

G: Where's Black?

B1: …

G: Where's Black?

B1: huh?

_G crosses her arms across her chest _

G: Do you know where Sirius Black is or not?

B1: Um…

_G sighs and taps her foot impatiently_

B1: Why are you looking for Sirius?

_G drops her arms and sends B1 a death glare_

G: Would you just tell me where bloody Black is?

B1: Uh… but why would you be looking for Sirius?

G: For goodness sake Pettigrew, do you know where he is? And if so, are you actually going to tell me?

B1: You're not going to give him detention, are you?

G: What's he done that would make me give him detention?

B1: Nothing… of course.

_B1 bites lip._

G: So…

B1: … so… what?

G: WHERE IS HE?

B1: Uh… he's –

_Door bangs open and in walks B2 from behind B1. G sees him and runs over in frenzy._

B2: Well hello, Miss Evans. And how are you today, mademoiselle? Miss me too much, did you, darling?

G: YOU'RE HERE!

B2: Yes, my darling, gorgeous flower, t'is moi.

_B1 coughs._

G: Oh Merlin, you have to tell me where the kitchens are!

_B2 raises his eyebrows ever so slightly._

B2: But why Lily, dear, would I know such a thing? And if I did, what would Dumbledore and the other teachers say if I told you the secret of the kitchens? We can't have our little Miss Head Girl in trouble, can we now?

G: Cut the crap Black. Where are the kitchens?

B2: I'm sorry. But I have been sworn to secrecy.

_G glares and stomps her foot angrily._

G: For God's sake Black. I NEED CHOCOLATE! If I don't get chocolate, I am going to have to hit something! And considering that you're conveniently right there…

_G glares menacingly._

_B2 looks amused and turns to B1 who is attempting to surreptitiously creep towards the door._

B2: So master Peter, were you moved by that monologue or do you think that the Head Girl can come up with something better?

_B1 looks between B2 and G and offers a slightly reluctant smile._

B2: Hmmm… this is an interesting situation.

_G narrows her eyes even further and doesn't speak._

_B2 looks straight back at G and grins broadly but doesn't speak._

_There is silence for five seconds._

_G sighs loudly and rolls her eyes._

G: Forget it.

_G turns and walks away towards corridor door._

_The door bangs open before she reaches it and handsome boy (B3) walks through into the corridor._

_G falters slightly and doesn't look B3 in eyes._

B3: Lily! What are you doing here? Not talking to the two biggest dags known to world wide are we?

_B1 continues to creep to other door at other end of corridor._

_B2 raises his eyebrows at B3, clearly disgusted and amused._

_G blinks twice and the pitch of her voice raises slightly._

G: Amos, how are you going?

B3: Quite well, thank you Lily. I'm just off to do my arithmancy assignment for advanced level arithmancy. The professor thought that I would be quite capable of further extension in the subject. The ministry is after people that have quite the aptitude in the subject and my professor wants me to apply – says I have a very high chance.

_G smiles through gritted teeth and nods head._

G: Well that's absolutely brilliant! Congratulations for the opportunity. I'm sure you'll get the job.

_B2 coughs slightly._

B3: So, what are you doing now, Lily? Interested in a coffee?

_G looks at him in disbelief for a second before resuming a naturally blank face._

G: No I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass. I have to find, um, Potter for a, um, a Heads meeting. _Looks at watch on wrist. _And I think I'm late. I'll talk to you all later. Bye Sirius, Peter… Amos.

_G makes a run for door that B1 is just about to open and exits corridor._

_B2 expression of amusement turns to annoyance._

B2: What the hell do you think you're playing at? Asking her out? After that crap last term?

B3: And that your business how, Black? What do you care if I ask her out?

B2: She's a friend. Friends look out for each other. Stay away from her.

B3: You can't tell me what to do. I'll talk to anyone I want to. Hang on, this has to do with Potter, isn't it? Come on, you heard her, she still likes me.

B2: Don't be so delusional, Diggory.

B3: Well, I have better things to do than talk to idiots like you.

_B3 walks out of corridor._

B3: Peter, whatever you do, DO NOT mention that to James. Unless of course you want to have a moody, depressed James for the next month.

_B1 nods head vigorously._

B3: I don't understand Evans. Why in the world is she so polite to Diggory? She can scream at James for doing basically nothing but can't even look angry at Diggory.

_B3 shakes head in disbelief._

B1: We're going to be late for Defense. Remember that promise we made Remus?

_B3 nods and follows B1 out of the corridor._

……………………………………………

**An Intellectual and Completely Relevant Memo of Lily Evans**

**Time: **11.30am

**Situation: **Somewhere in Hogwarts, apparently looking for Potter

Is it normal to smile at an ex-boyfriend?

……………………………………………

**7****th**** Year Hufflepuff Prefect, Amos Diggory: The musings that should be well noted because they will hold great significance in the near or distant future.**

**Time:** 11.32am

A "Head's Meeting"?????

And of course, we find Mr James Potter himself IN class and Lily Evans OUT of class.

Yes, I see Lily.

The 2 minute Head Meeting really did take place.

……………………………………………

**An Intellectual and Completely Relevant Memo of Lily Evans**

**Time: **11.33am

**Situation: **Somewhere in Hogwarts, apparently looking for Potter

I think I need a reality check.

I WAS JUST NICE TO MY EX-BOYFRIEND!

…

Extra resolution number 2: become more assertive

……………………………………………

**A pointless scrap of paper recording the probably-pointless musings of James Potter **

**Time: **11.35am

**Situation: **Defense Against the Dark Arts

_**Where in the world is Lily? Is she with Alice somewhere?**_

_**And why is Amos Diggory shooting me strange looks?**_

……………………………………………

**An Intellectual and Completely Relevant Memo of Lily Evans**

**Time: **11.36am

**Situation: **Somewhere in Hogwarts, giving up looking for Potter

This day couldn't get any worse.

Whoops.

It's 11.34am.

I'm missing Defense.

Is it pathetic if the Head Girl doesn't actually care?

Or maybe the guilty conscience feeling just hadn't settled in yet.

……………………………………………

**A note from Frank Longbottom: Awesomely hot boyfriend of Alice Mckinnon**

**Time: **11.38

**Situation: **Defense Against the Dark Arts

Fess up guys.

What did you do to Lily that was so bad that Alice is missing class as well?

……………………………………………

**An Intellectual and Completely Relevant Memo of Lily Evans**

**Time: **11.40am

**Situation: **Somewhere in Hogwarts, waiting for conscience to kick in so that I can go to Defense.

Nope.

Stomach is fine.

…

Dumbledore appointed a Head Girl who doesn't care about skipping class!!!

What's wrong with me???

Ok, this is a test:

How long can Lily Evans wag class for before she feels as though she had to throw up from guilty conscience feeling?

This should be interesting.

……………………………………………

**A pointless scrap of paper recording the probably-pointless musings of James Potter **

**Time: **11.42am

**Situation: **Defense Against the Dark Arts

_**Sirius, Frank just asked what we've done to Lily and Alice.**_

_**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE???**_

……………………………………………

**An Intellectual and Completely Relevant Memo of Lily Evans**

**Time: **11.44am

**Situation: **Somewhere in Hogwarts, waiting for conscience to kick in so that I can go to Defense.

I've lasted 14 minutes!!!

How much longer can I last???

This is getting quite entertaining!

……………………………………………

**The R. J. Lupin Study Notes**

**(Please note that the name 'Sirius Black' is not written in this title)**

**Time: **Week 1, Day 1, Monday, 11.45am

**Class: **Defense Against The Dark Arts

**Relevant for: **Wouldn't have a clue.

Yes Sirius, where is Lily? Or Alice for that matter?

I can't see them anywhere in here…

And we all know that Lily's guilt would kick in much too quickly for her to miss 11 minutes of a class.

So, ready to explain Sirius?

Or, Peter???

…………………………………………..

**A note from sleazy, sexy Siri.**

**Time: **11.47am

**Situation: **Defense Against The Dark Arts

_JAMES!! STOP PUNCHING ME IN THE ARM!!!_

_I DON'T KNOW WHERE LILY IS, OK??? _

_AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE ALICE IS EITHER!_

_Sheesh._

_Why does everyone gang up on moi?_

_I'm innocent!_

_Peter was with me during break, weren't you Pete? We didn't see Lily OR Alice. Isn't that true, Peter?_

_Oh, and by the way, last time Lily skipped (E.g last class), she last 18 minutes. The stomach should be fine at 11. It's now 17, so one more minute until Mademoiselle Evans will be entering that door and apologizing for being 'en retard'._

……………………………………………

**A pointless scrap of paper recording the probably-pointless musings of James Potter **

**Time: **11.49am

**Situation: **Defense Against the Dark Arts

_**I'm going to assume that 'en retard' is French for 'is late'. **_

_**On second thought, if it isn't, I don't want to know Sirius.**_

_**Why are you SPEAKING FRENCH when Lily is no where to be seen???**_

_**And Peter, Remus and I are waiting for you to back up Sirius's account.**_

……………………………………………

**An Intellectual and Completely Relevant Memo of Lily Evans**

**Time: **11.51am

**Situation: **Somewhere in Hogwarts, waiting for conscience to kick in so that I can go to Defense.

21 MINUTES!!!

I am an expert at skipping class!

Gives virtual pat on back

……………………………………………

**Peter Pettigrew – in the spotlight at last with this note**

**Time: **11.52

**Situation: **Defense Against the Dark Arts

Yup, Sirius is correct.

We never saw Lily OR Alice.

At all.

Never.

Ever.

At least, not since when she walked out of potions with you.

And Lily still hasn't turned up to class…

Anyone for bets?

……………………………………………

**An Intellectual and Completely Relevant Memo of Lily Evans**

**Time: **11.53am

**Situation: **Somewhere in Hogwarts, waiting for conscience to kick in so that I can go to Defense.

That's 23 minutes!!!

YES –

Oh.

There it is: the guilty conscience feeling. Professor McGreggor is going to murder me! I'm 23 minutes late for class!

And after McGonagall wrote that note this morning about tardiness…

RUN!!!

…………………………………………..

**A note from sleazy, sexy Siri.**

**Time: **11.54am

**Situation: **Defense Against The Dark Arts

_JAMES!! CALM DOWN!! PETER WASN'T SERIOUS ABOUT THE BETS!_

_STOP TRYING TO GRAB PETER FROM BEHIND ME!_

_IT WAS A JOKE – A JOKE I TELL YOU!_

_PETER WOULDN'T BE THAT IMMORAL!!_

_For Peter's eyes only: Bet my super fun happy magical quill that the Head Girl rocks up through that door in approximately 3.5 minutes. If I win, you owe me five galleons._

_Bet accepted?_

……………………………………………

**Peter Pettigrew – in the spotlight at last with this note**

**Time: **11.54.2am

**Situation: **Defense Against the Dark Arts

Sirius, what do I want a QUILL for???

Bet declined.

……………………………………………

**The R. J. Lupin Study Notes**

**(Please note that the name 'Sirius Black' is not written in this title)**

**Time: **Week 1, Day 1, Monday, 11.54.5am

**Class: **Defense Against The Dark Arts

**Relevant for: **Wouldn't have a clue.

So, Peter, are you sure about that answer?

You're absolutely certain that you haven't seen Lily since potions?

…………………………………………..

**A note from sleazy, sexy Siri.**

**Time: **11.55am

**Situation: **Defense Against The Dark Arts

_You don't want a SUPER FUN HAPPY MAGICAL QUILL???_

_Who wouldn't want one?_

_It writes exactly what you're THINKING!_

_How AWESOME is that? You just have to re-think what the Professor is saying and then 'voila', the SUPER FUN HAPPY MAGICAL QUILL just writes it down FOR YOU!_

_Come on Peter. Is that awesome or what?_

_So, this means that bet is on, right?_

……………………………………………

**Peter Pettigrew – in the spotlight at last with this note**

**Time: **11.55.3am

**Situation: **Defense Against the Dark Arts

Fine.

If you win, I owe you 2 galleons.

Agreed?

…………………………………………..

**A note from sleazy, sexy Siri.**

**Time: **11.55.5am

**Situation: **Defense Against The Dark Arts

_Agreed. _

_Let the waiting 'commence'._

……………………………………………

**Peter Pettigrew – in the spotlight at last with this note**

**Time: **11.56am

**Situation: **Defense Against the Dark Arts

Remus, of course I'm sure that I haven't seen Lily since potions.

Would I have written so otherwise?

……………………………………………

**The R. J. Lupin Study Notes**

**(Please note that the name 'Sirius Black' is not written in this title)**

**Time: **Week 1, Day 1, Monday, 11.56.2am

**Class: **Defense Against The Dark Arts

**Relevant for: **Wouldn't have a clue.

Yes, I think you would have written so otherwise if you had good reason to.

And considering that you keep biting that little finger on your left hand…

I have reason to believe that there is something that you're not telling me.

……………………………………………

**A pointless scrap of paper recording the probably-pointless musings of James Potter **

**Time: **11.56.4am

**Situation: **Defense Against the Dark Arts

_**Why is that I stress about Lily and everyone ignores me from the notes???**_

_**Remus, be the psychologist and give me some help.**_

……………………………………………

**Peter Pettigrew – in the spotlight at last with this note**

**Time: **11.57am

**Situation: **Defense Against the Dark Arts

Remus, I'm telling you the truth.

Sirius and I haven't seen Lily and Alice since potions.

…………………………………………..

**A note from sleazy, sexy Siri.**

**Time: **11.57.3am

**Situation: **Defense Against The Dark Arts

_And…_

_Right on cue the HEAD GIRL HAS ARRIVED!!!!_

_WOO-HOO!!!_

_PAY UP WORMY!!!_

_MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!_

……………………………………………

**A pointless scrap of paper recording the probably-pointless musings of James Potter **

**Time: **11.58am

**Situation: **Defense Against the Dark Arts

_**LILY IS HERE!!!**_

__

_**But where's Alice?**_

_**Didn't we decide that the two of them were TOGETHER skipping class?**_

…

_**Peter, why is Sirius rolling around in his chair like a crazy lunatic?**_

……………………………………………

**The R. J. Lupin Study Notes**

**(Please note that the name 'Sirius Black' is not written in this title)**

**Time: **Week 1, Day 1, Monday, 11.58.3am

**Class: **Defense Against The Dark Arts

**Relevant for: **Wouldn't have a clue.

Peter, you just bit your little finger on your left hand again.

I'll talk to you afterwards, alright?

For now, look between Lily and the death glares that are plastered on Frank Longbottom's face. I guess someone isn't too happy to see that his girlfriend is lost somewhere at school.

……………………………………………

**An Intellectual and Completely Relevant Memo of Lily Evans**

**Time: **11.59am

**Situation: **Defense Against the Dark Arts (Believe it or not)

Thank goodness I don't normally wag classes. Professor McGreggor didn't seem to mind too much. At least I didn't use the Head Meeting excuse again; Potter has obviously been in class for the past half an hour. Diggory keeps sending me smiles and raising his eyebrows at me. Rather creepy.

But the main problem:

WHERE IS ALICE???

……………………………………………

**Hey everyone!!!**

**Thanks heaps to the awesome reviewers from past chapter:-) **

Chocolate Taco

Idontwannatellumyname

james-s2-lily

Jordanne

Starlight Shimmer

emuroo

Lexie-H

Gryffindor777

Vanilla Ice Cream Rocks!!!

Ron Lover6789

**More will be updated soon!**

**If you have a chance, have a look at my other LJs:**

'**The Key to Apparition is Concentration' and**

'**Honeydukes Chocolate: The Lily Evans Lifesaver'**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR JUST SAY HI!**

**redglasses**


End file.
